Playing Happy Families
by foxfire79
Summary: All the familial interactions of my Dragonborn Radha, including adoptions, marriages, house buying etc. They don't really go into what goes into adopting a child, so what if they have some shady family members that need to be dealt with first? What if they're made to sleep out with the horses (Blaise, anyone?) And what if your husband doesn't realise you even have kids? It happens!


**Playing Happy Families - An Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Fan Fiction by Foxfire79 (Dovahkiin/Vilkas)**

Disclaimer: Yeah, so if I don't own Star Wars, Fables, Dragon Age or Fallout, do you really think I'm part of the creative team that brought us the great game of Skyrim? No. That's a no right there. No money being made from this situation at all. Just enjoying the game. As you were!

Also, this story is a companion piece to a longer story that has not actually been posted yet, but probably eventually will be. Maybe. It can be read alone though, so it's all good. In my new Skyrim game, my Dragonborn is a female Breton, fan of sword and shield but doesn't shy away from using magic. She's also head of every guild/association available, and owns all the houses and shops she possibly can. She's also desperately in love with Vilkas (and on occasion Farkas). Her name is Radha Romaine, and she kicks ass.

Make story start now!

 **Lucia - Part 01**

"Lady, can you spare a coin?"

Radha blinked, and regarded the child before her with surprise. She was used to beggars by this point. Every new city she entered, she found the poor and destitute in the market places, reaching towards her with desperation in their voices. Or rather, they found her. She'd considered changing into rags herself so they'd leave her alone, then realised that was a petty and selfish way to think. It wasn't like she didn't have the extra gold after all. She owned homes in three of the major Holds in Skyrim, and was looking to buy in some of the other cities as well. She had, in fact, befriended many of the beggars in the cities of Riften, Markarth and Solitude, just so they no longer had to ask her for money. In return, they usually passed on any useful information they may have picked up over the time she'd been away. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement on all their behalf's. This was the first time, however, on a long absence from her home in Whiterun, that she'd been approached by a child, and outside her own house no less. She glanced behind the slightly nervous girl, and saw Brenuin, Whiterun's resident drunk/beggar, watching from the doorway alcove of The Drunken Huntsman. He gave her a slight nod, and Radha looked back down at the girl, who was now nervously shuffling her feet. She reached into her coinpurse, and pulled out five gold pieces which she slipped into girl's slightly shaking outstretched hand. The child dropped a clumsy curtsy, and smiled quickly before slipping the money into her pocket.

"Thanks lady, you're the best!"

Radha tucked her purse back inside her dark leather bandolier, and approached Brenuin, slipping him another coin she'd palmed before putting the bag away.

"What's her story?"

Brenuin raised the piece of gold to his mouth, biting the corner of it, making Radha snort with laughter. As if she, of all people, would be carrying around counterfeit gold pieces. He grinned also, hiding the coin inside his threadbare tunic before re-crossing his arms.

"That there young lady is Lucia Messina. Sad, sad story that one. Her Pappy, Antonio, well he died when she was only a wee little thing. Got attacked by wolves taking a cart full of produce to the Riverwood Trader. All the farmers in the area felt terrible, took up a collection to help out her and her Ma. They did alright for a few years alone on their farmstead, then her Ma, Vita, well she catches a wasting illness last winter. Poor kid tried to keep the farm running by herself while her Ma was bedridden, then eventually contacted her Uncle and Aunt that lived in Riften for some help. They arrive, and have no interest in helping with the farm work, barely help with looking after poor Vita, who dies a couple of weeks later. Then they throw Lucia out, with nothing but the clothes on her back. She wanders into Whiterun one day, filthy, starving, collapses by the tree outside the temple. That's where me and Heimskr found her. We took her into the temple, got her healed up, then she told us what happened. Turns out her Ma never wrote out a will, so her Uncle and Aunt weren't obligated to look after her, even if they were her family. She does odd jobs here and there for people in town, works out at the Pelagia farm on nice days. On days like today, when the weather's not great, she begs enough coins to buy dinner at the Bannered Mare, then we go back and sleep in the temple. I look out for her as best I can, but the poor kid needs a family. I'm just an old drunk who doesn't want her to suffer through her first winter without a roof over her head. I can live like this, but she doesn't have to."

Brenuin threw her a pointed look, then coughed and moved out of the doorway, heading down the steps to the main road back up to the marketplace. Radha thought about what he'd said, about the kid not having to live like that. She'd already 'visited' the orphanage in Riften once. Now that it was under new management it seemed a much nicer place to be, but Brenuin was right. The girl deserved a family. Radha nodded to herself, then turned and made her way towards the city gates. She wanted to look into this back story a little more, and if Lucia spent time working out at Severio Pelagia's farm, that was going to be her first stop. The rain was little more than a light drizzle but she knew she'd be saturated by the time she made it to the farm. She shrugged further into her leather hood, adjusting the shield on her back into a more comfortable position, and struck out towards the farm.

Apparently the rain was light enough to not interrupt work in the fields. As Radha approached the farm she recognised Severio Pelagia, rake in hand, clearing weeds from his potato field. She raised a hand in greeting and he reciprocated, leaning on the rake, seemingly happy to take a break.

"Hello Ms Romaine. Or should we all be calling you 'Dragonborn' now?"

Radha felt her mouth starting to twitch, and tried to school her features into a less annoyed mask.

"I'm not one for titles, Mr Pelagia. Though I do seem to be rather good at collecting them."

That last part was true, seeing as she was currently a member of the Dark Brotherhood in Falkreath, Thane of Whiterun, Riften, Markarth and Solitude, had just joined the Companions in Whiterun and was also loosely affiliated with the Thieves Guild in Riften. Not to forget she was a 'Lady' in her own right, if she was still using her own title from High Rock. As far as she was concerned, titles were worthless unless proven otherwise.

"I understand that on occasion you employ a certain young orphan from Whiterun to help in your fields?"

Severio's eyes narrowed, and he shifted his weight onto his other foot, still leaning on the rake.

"So what if I do?"

Radha realised her mistake almost immediately, raising her hands to calm him down.

"Whoa there, I wasn't accusing you of anything untoward. I was just taking an interest, I've never seen a child begging before and I was, well..."

Severio sighed, placing his rake on the ground, and turned toward the farmhouse, motioning for Radha to follow him.

"You were taking an interest, right? You want to make her life better?"

Radha nodded, following him to the door. He opened it, and motioned her inside, making her way to the table and chairs. He gestured towards a chair and she took a seat, while he pulled two bottles of mead from the cupboard, sliding one towards her. Radha accepted the drink, clinking her bottle against Severio's in the traditional Imperial way.

"I wanted to look after her too, you know. I made my intentions of adopting her known, to Proventus Avenicci, who then informed the Jarl. I got a message back a few days later, informing me that it would be 'inappropriate' for a single man to adopt a young girl. I understand that it would look a little suspicious from certain viewpoints, but my intentions were pure. I was going to marry her mother, Vita, you see. She got sick last winter though, and she never got well enough to travel to Riften for the ceremony. Then her brother and sister-in-law arrived, and destroyed that farm that she'd worked so hard on, and threw her daughter out in the cold before she was even cold in the ground. If we'd made that trip to Riften, and gotten married, Lucia would have legally been my daughter and I would have been able to look after her with no issues. Now, without that signed paper from the temple of Mara... I can't even be seen taking an interest in the child of the woman I loved without people judging me. However..."

Severio regarded her over his drink, and Radha tried her best not to squirm under his scrutiny.

"However what?"

Severio put his bottle down and tented his fingers on the table.

"Have you considered adoption?"

Radha thought back to meeting Aventus Aretino, and killing Grelod 'The Kind' in his name, within the Honorhall Orphanage. At the time she'd wanted to adopt all of the orphans just to get them out of that horrible place, but now with Constance Michel in charge things seemed to be looking up. Then she'd received that flyer from a courier saying that Honorhall was now actually allowing adoptions. Her interest hadn't really been piqued though, as she was out adventuring all of the time and didn't have any houses large enough to house a family, but now...

"Let's say I was interested in adopting someone. How would I go about it? Do I have to go to Riften even if the child is located elsewhere? Not that I am interested, of course, I'm just curious..."

Severio smothered a smile behind a fake cough, and leaned forward.

"As far as I know, you just have to let the Jarl know that you're going to adopt the child, and the child has to agree, of course. You have to have a house large enough to house a family, and you have to have enough money to feed and clothe them. In other words, you need to have a job. Does that answer sate your curiosity?"

Radha nodded, mulling it over.

"Could you show me where Lucia used to live, the old farm?"

Severio scowled, then stood, motioning towards the door.

"Those... People," He almost spat the word out, "Still live there. I know you have ties with the Dark Brotherhood, not that I would wish that on anyone, but if anyone deserved a sanctioned death from an evil otherworldly entity, it's them. And seeing as I am their closest neighbour, I'd be sure to turn a blind eye."

Radha's eyebrows shot up at his admission of knowing about her Dark Brotherhood ties, and he looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"I saw you returning to Whiterun one night, in Dark Brotherhood armour. You scaled the wall so you wouldn't have to deal with the guards, rather acrobatic of you if I must say. Your secret is safe with me though, and I still see you as a fit candidate to look after Lucia, just as long as you keep her out of your business dealings."

Radha held out her hand, shaking Severio's own.

"Understood. Now show me this farm. I need to know what I'm dealing with."

He opened the door, allowing her to exit before him, and pointed out towards the Western Watchtower.

"You'll find what remains of Sweet Meadow Farm on the way out towards that old tower where you killed that dragon. I can't bear to go near the place anymore. It breaks my heart how they've let it fall into ruin after all that hard work Vita put into keeping it running. Go and see the kind of people that throw a child out of her home."

He headed back out into the field, picking the rake up to continue his work from earlier. At least the rain had stopped. Radha squared her shoulders, and walked down the path towards the road leading back to Whiterun. She needed some props before she headed out to Sweet Meadow Farm. She almost ran all the way up to Belethor's store, now with a fairly thorough plan formulated in her mind. She pushed the door open, heading directly to the Breton man behind the counter. He greeted her with a fairly large smile, as she always spent copious amounts of gold in his store.

"Ms Romaine, so good to see you again! What can I help you with today?"

She placed her hands on the counter, drumming her fingers.

"I need a circlet, two necklaces, a child's dress, a doll, two sets of fine clothes, two pairs of fine shoes, and some Surilie Brothers wine if you have any."

Belethor looked at her, askance.

"You do know that's pretty much everything you just sold me yesterday, right?"

Radha nodded, pulling out her coinpurse. Belethor shrugged, and went about collecting everything she required.

"Alright, we have one copper and onyx circlet, two silver jewelled necklaces, one yellow children's dress, one doll, two sets of fine clothes, which are both different by the way, so you can pick and choose. One pair of fine boots and one pair of fine shoes, because that's all I have, and two bottles of Surilie Brothers wine. And thank you for giving me my money back!"

Radha shrugged, smiling at her fellow countryman.

"Thank you for selling me all my junk back!"

She left the store quickly, heading back to her house, and noticed Lucia playing tag with some of the other Whiterun kids. She felt her mouth curving up into a smile, and then realised how much of a fool she must have looked, smiling at nothing. She opened the door of her house and entered, finding Lydia cooking up some lunch at the cooking pot.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you home so soon. I haven't made enough..."

Radha waved her hand as she hurried upstairs to change into one of the new 'fine' outfits, and hastily arranged her long red hair into a respectable looking bun under the circlet.

"Don't worry, I'm heading straight out again..." She shimmied out of the tight leather armoured pants and undid the straps holding her leather chest piece in place, dropping it to the ground. She pulled the light grey tunic on, wrapping it tightly around her while securing the belt around her waist, then pulled up the grey linen trousers that matched. She then stepped into the brand new black knee high leather boots to complete the outfit.

"Oh wait, necklace!" Radha tried to do up the necklace by herself, but couldn't manage it. She hopped down the stairs, holding the chain.

"Lydia, can you do this up for me please?"

Lydia looked surprised to see her so dressed up.

"I thought you were going to Orphan Rock to see if more witches had taken up residence. You look like you're about to head to the Jarl's court." Lydia deftly did up the chain's clasp and stepped back, looking her over. "If that was an amulet of Mara, I'd be worried. What's going on?"

Radha rolled her eyes, placing the other things she'd just bought from Belethor in a satchel, before addressing her.

"I'm in disguise, doing some reconnaissance. What do you know about a place called Sweet Meadow Farm?"

Lydia scowled, and Radha realised that Severio's feelings towards Lucia's aunt and uncle must be shared by most of the Whiterun populace.

"It was a good farm, until those charlatans from Riften took over, let the place fall to rot. Threw out the poor kid that lived there too, after her Ma died. Why do you ask?"

Radha opened the door, heading out, then popped her head back inside to answer.

"No reason. Also, how would you feel if I adopted a child, namely Lucia."

Lydia dropped the wooden spoon she was using to stir the pot onto the floor.

"What?!"

Radha was still laughing to herself as she headed towards the gate. She could feel the guard's eyes looking her over appreciatively, but she refrained from giving them her usually snappy sarcastic retort. She had a mission to fulfil, and the first part of that meant she had to bite down on her pride and finally buy a horse. She'd been fine for months without one, but now she had to keep up appearances. She could see Skulvar brushing down the horse as she approached, and his eyes widened as he saw her get her purse out.

"By the Eight! Has the time finally come? Jervar, it's happening!"

Jervar stepped around from the back of the stables, stifling a laugh.

"Should I hire a bard to immortalise this occurence?"

Radha sighed, ignoring their antics. Yes, she'd asked about the horse on more than one occasion, and yes, she always ended up taking the carriage instead, but was this really necessary?

"Do you want my gold or not?"

Skulvar stopped grinning and cleared his throat, holding out his hand.

"Yes, yes I do. Thank you for your business."

Radha mounted the horse, and walked it down to the main road.

"So, no bard then?"

Jervar's comment floated down the road behind her as she rode down towards the ruins of the Western Watchtower. The road was almost always empty, but there were a couple of guards patrolling, who nodded greetings as she passed them. They all knew her as the Thane of Whiterun and the Dragonborn after all. She could see the ruins of a white wooden paling fence coming up on her left, just before the destroyed watchtower, and as she approached she could see what used to be a farm. A mouldering sign attached to the fence read '_we_t Mead_ _arm'. She assumed she was in the right place. What remained of the fields were rife with weeds and crops that had been left to rot in the ground, leaving an altogether foul smell to permeate the entire area. A surly looking boy was sitting on a stump near the empty stables, stabbing a knife into the ground, watching her approach the house. Radha decided to not tie her new horse anywhere near him.

"That's close enough, lady. State your business."

"I'm looking for Vita Messina, I've been out of town for over a year and I've just come back from Cyrodiil, with gifts for the family. Do you work here?"

The surly boy spat on the ground, approaching her, knife still in hand.

"I'm family. Why don't you give me a gift?"

Radha looked into the boy's eyes and saw no fear at all. He was clearly used to getting his own way.

"I'll hand over the presents when I see my friend, or her daughter."

The boy turned towards the house.

"Hey Pa! There's some fancy lady here to see Aunt Vita! Says she's brought presents from Cyrodiil!"

He turned back towards her and smirked.

"I'll have that dagger on your belt as a present."

Radha smiled back at him, sweetly.

"You can try and take it from me, but that won't end well for you."

The smirk finally fell from his face and he stepped back, looking slightly worried this time. The door of the house opened and a man and woman appeared, both dressed in fine clothes that had seen a lot of wear. The man looked her over, and the woman elbowed him in the ribs.

"Are you lost? We don't get many visitors out here, especially none that dress as fancy as that."

Radha sighed inwardly. They were going to play the yokel card.

"I was travelling with my parents around Cyrodiil for the past year, and I've returned with gifts for Vita and her daughter, Lucia. Do they still live here?"

The man stepped forward, a forced look of sorrow on his face.

"I hate to be the one to tell you, but my sister Vita died six months ago. She caught a wasting sickness in the winter and she never got her strength back. We came to help out around the farm, but after she died her daughter ran away. We don't know where she is."

The woman moved forward, peering at the satchel hanging from Radha's shoulder.

"What sort of presents did you bring?"

Radha clutched the satchel more closely to her body, acting 'the nervous traveler'.

"Nothing much, just some little things I knew Vita and Lucia would like. Now I know they're not here, well..." Radha left her sentence hanging and stepped back, as if to make towards her horse, and that's when the boy struck. He darted forward, knife hand outstretched, and sliced open the satchel. Radha didn't have to feign her gasp of surprise. The contents of the now useless satchel spilled across the ground. She saw the woman's eyes widen, and the man barely containing a greedy grin as the jewelled necklace lay glinting up at them. A bottle of wine rolled towards them and stopped when it reached his slightly muddied boot. The boy prodded the doll and clothes with his toe, scowling.

"There's nothing here for me. This is boring. You're boring. You should leave now."

Radha gathered up the spilled contents of her satchel, placing them pointedly in of her horse's saddlebags. She mounted in one smooth motion, turning the horse to head back to town, and looked down on the man, who was now persuing the bottle of wine that had ended up by his feet. He made no move to hand it back to her, not that she'd expected him to.

"I'll let you keep that one. For showing me such wonderful hospitality. Really, your son is a joy, he must bring you such happiness."

The man continued rubbing his thumb across the label, while watching her ride down the path.

"I'll get my wife to send you a thank you note. Can I assume you'll be staying at the Bannered Mare, Miss...?"

Oh shit, she hadn't thought of a fake name! Errr...

"Bredha. Bredha Seamus. A thank you isn't necessary, but regardless, at least I now know what became of my friend." Her Mother's maiden name would do, it's not like they'd be traveling to High Rock any time soon. She continued riding back to town, then, after leaving her horse with Skulvar at the stables, ran back up to the Bannered Mare. The door of the inn slammed shut behind her, and Hulda looked up with annoyance.

"By the Eight, don't let the door slam like that, I've only just got it fixed... Oh. It's you."

Radha deserved the chilliness in the innkeeper's voice, seeing as she had been the one to break the door in the first place. She had paid for the damages, of course, but still... It wasn't her fault that everyone the Companion's told her to 'take care of' were situated in the one inn in town. Nevertheless, she plastered a smile across her face as she approached the silently fuming woman.

"Hulda. Good afternoon. I hope you're having a lovely day..." The woman raised a hand to stop her.

"Get to the point, Dragonborn." Well, that's what she got for 'shouting' someone into submission, and blowing the door clean off it's hinges. Sigh.

"I need to hire a room, for a couple of nights at most." Hulda looked confused for a moment.

"You have a house, not two doors away from here." Radha sighed, and tried not to roll her eyes.

"I know I have a house, Hulda, I just came from there. I am, however, on a job right now, and I need a room that's not 'The House Where The Dragonborn Lives'. If that's not too much trouble, of course?" Hulda crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"One hundred gold, and it's yours for two nights." Radha tried to not look outraged, and swallowed the shouty lump that had just come up in her throat. A hundred gold! She knew the nightly rate should be ten gold, twenty at most. The woman was robbing her blind. She had to pay it though... She fixed a rather tight smile across her face, and reached into her coinpurse.

"One hundred gold it is. Oh, and one other thing..." Hulda leaned her weight on one hip, raising an eyebrow. "I need to sign in with a fake name..."

"Make that two hundred gold. For danger money." Radha's hand involuntarily curled into a fist within her coinpurse, and her smile became even more forced. She pulled out the extra coins and piled them on the counter.

"Count it, if that makes you feel better. I'm going to go set up... nothing at all." Radha signed the register with her false name, and climbed the stairs to one of the guest rooms. She placed pillows under the covers of the bed, to look like a sleeping body, and another satchel filled with rags and empty bottles on the floor by the end of the bed. She set a fire rune spell beneath the bag, and backed out of the room carefully, closing and locking the door behind her. The trap was now baited, all she had to do was wait for the rats.

Radha headed back downstairs, still dressed in her finery, and headed out into the village centre. In order for her character to be 'believable' she'd have to pretend to be a tourist, visiting town for the first time. She sat under the freshly re-growing Gildergreen, while listening to Heimskr prattle on about Talos. She visited the temple of Kynareth, and placed some gold in their collection box. She made the rounds of the shops and stalls, buying some more fresh fruit from Carlotta's stall. She even made a visit to the Jarl up in Dragon's Reach, as an important visitor to the city was supposed to. Balgruuf was surprised to see her so well dressed, and was immediately suspicious.

"Thane Radha, what is the meaning of this? You don't stink, nor are you covered in battle filth, I barely recognised you. You're up to something, aren't you?" Radha liked Balgruuf the most, out of all the Jarl's she'd met so far. He didn't seem to have lost touch with the people of his city, much like her own Father back in High Rock. A 'Ruler of and for the People'. She dropped a small curtsy, and smiled.

"I'm turning over something of a new leaf, My Jarl. Looking to adopt a child. I have to look the part of a fine, upstanding individual, even if I'm still only working towards that." Balgruuf smiled, reclining back in his throne.

"Ah, then you must be talking about Lucia. It almost broke my heart, turning down Severio's claim to adopt her, but the townspeople would talk, even though he was going to marry poor Vita." Radha frowned slightly.

"What's the difference if I'd want to adopt her though? I mean, what if I was some sort of deviant that wanted to put her to work in a mine, or sell her to the highest bidder? Don't laugh, I'm serious!" Balgruuf was doing a terrible job of trying to smother a laugh. It eventually burst forth, reverberating around the echoing hall.

"I can't even imagine you being any sort of deviant, Radha! I mean, you tried to return Lydia because you didn't want a servant! There was no way that was going to end in your favour, Lydia is very stubborn..." Radha snorted, then composed herself.

"You didn't answer my question though. I mean, I know that Severio would never hurt a fly, and so do you, so why not just let him adopt her?" Balgruuf frown, stroking his beard.

"I don't make the laws, Thane Radha, I merely enforce them. And according to Skyrim law, a single man cannot adopt a female child of marriagable age." Radha almost choked.

"Marriagable age? Are you kidding? What is she, ten, eleven years old?" Balgruuf sighed, still running his fingers over his beard.

"Eleven, and don't seem shocked. People don't tend to live long in Skyrim, the climate is harsh, the winter's unforgiving. I've already receieved many letters from other Jarl's seeking unions with my own children, and sooner or later I'll have to stop making excuses. That is just the way things are." Well, the Breton's had their own odd ways, which were definitely frowned up in Skyrim, but eleven just seemed so young!

"All that aside, yes, I am planning to adopt Lucia. Especially after I met her sad excuse for an uncle and aunt this afternoon." Balgruuf's features darkened at the mere mention of those noxious individuals.

"For all I've said about not being able to make the laws, I wish I could create one so I could remove such... miscreants from my Hold. I'm certain they're the ones that have been robbing travelling merchants and wagons on the road to Riverwood recently. And that son of theirs? There is definitely something wrong with him." Radha thought back to the lack of any emotions on his face as he'd sliced her satchel open.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely growing up to be a murderer." Balgruuf leaned forward, arching his fingertips together.

"You know, I've heard about your links to the Dark Brotherhood..." Radha stifled a moan. She really had to pratice her sneaking. "Not that I would acknowledge anything of that nature, but I wouldn't mind if that entire family disappeared. They're a blight on Whiterun Hold." Radha moved forward, feeling Irileth's gaze tighten on her as she approached the throne.

"Jarl Balgruuf, there may already be wheels in motion. I'm going to get that family out of Whiterun for good, if it kills me. Or them. Hopefully them." Balgruuf sat back in his throne again, hand back on his arm rests, looking reassured.

"I trust you'll take care of all this then. Before you adopt the girl, of course?" Radha curtsied again, ready to take her leave.

"Of course, My Jarl. Have a good afternoon. Oh, and if you hear anyone asking after someone named 'Bredha Seamus', that's actually me. For the next two days, anyway." The Jarl nodded, unfazed by the appearance of a fake name, or a secret plan to be rid of three people.

"Very well. Good luck to you, Thane Radha. Or should I say 'Bredha'?" He smirked as she left the castle. Radha had one more thing to do before she set the entire plan in motion. She walked sedately down the stone staircase from Dragonsreach to the Gildergreen, where Lucia was now seated beneath the newly grown branches in her favourite spot. Radha sat on the bench beside her, and the girl lokked over at her, nervously.

"Good afternoon, Milady, I hope today is treating you well?" The girl was polite, that's for sure. Radha could tell she'd been brought up nicely, and silently thanked her late mother and father for small favours.

"Lucia, right?" The girl nodded, once again nervous, and fiddled with the worn fabric of her skirt. "So, I had a chat with Brenuin, and with Severio Pelagia..." The girl's face lit up at the mention of Severio's name, and she seemed to relax a little. "And I also had a chat with Jarl Balgruuf. Do you want to know what I talked to them about?" The girl nodded again, this time with more fervour. "Mostly about how their day's were going, but also about you." Lucia looked up, with a confused look on her face.

"Me? How come?" She seemed genuinely interested now, not just nervous. That was good, right?

"Well, I was shocked when I saw someone as young as you begging in the streets, and it kind of made me sad, and angry. I asked myself 'What can I do to make this kid's life better?' and the answer that came back to me from those three different fronts was 'Have you thought about adoption?'. Which I hadn't. But now I am. How would you feel about that? If I wanted to adopt you?" The grin that appeared on Lucia's face could have lit up the entire city square.

"Really? You want to adopt me? That would be great! Oh, but can you, I mean, Mr Pelagia tried to adopt me, he was going to marry my Ma but she was too sick, but he wasn't allowed." Her face clouded over momentarily at the mention of Severio's failed attempt, and Radha clenched her teeth. Damn Bureaucrats!

"The Jarl told me it was alright, and besides, I don't live alone, Lydia would be there to help too. You know Lydia, right?" Lucia grinned again, nodding enthusiastically.

"Lydia's awesome! She's so pretty, and strong! I want to be just like her!" Damn, if the kid wasn't warming to the idea! "Oh, but I don't even know your name, Lady." She reached out her hand to shake, and Radha smiled, offering her own.

"My name is Radha. Radha Romaine. It's nice to meet you properly, Miss Lucia." Lucia shook the hand offered to her vigorously.

"Lucia Messina, at your service!" The girl giggled, and Radha felt herself laughing as well. This was a good beginning. Hopefully they'd continue to get along.

"There is one thing I need to bring up... I met your uncle, aunt and cousin this afternoon..." Her face clouded over again, and she started plucking at the material of her skirt again, as if expecting the worst. "I've got to tell you, I didn't much like them." A ghost of a smile reappeared on her lips, but she continued looking down. "I think, before this adoption goes through, I might try and get them out of Whiterun, so they can't interfere. How does that sound?" Radha almost fell off the bench as Lucia launched herself at her, engulfing her in a huge hug.

"Oh, would you? That would be marvellous!" Radha righted herself, and gently pushed the girl away. Well, at least she seemed to be agreeable to the removal of her awful relatives. Now she just needed a proper timeline. Couldn't leave the kid in suspense, that would just be mean.

"Alright, so here's my plan. I'm going to draw them out, make them vulnerable, then get them out of here. It shouldn't take more than a week. Then I have to remodel my house a little to make some room for you, which I can also do during the same week. So we should be able to make this official in a week. Does that sound ok?" Lucia smiled brightly, and Radha could swear she saw tears in the kid's eyes. She silently willed her own eyes not to well up. She was an adult for goodness' sake!

"I can wait a week. A week is nothing compared to months on the street. I mean, everyone was kind to me, but I knew I was being a burden. And if we're going to stay here, I can still visit Mr Pelagia, right?" Radha smiled, and a tear did escape her eye.

"I'm sure he'd love that, Lucia." And now her voice was hoarse as well. Damn it all. She stood up, smoothing the creases from her fine linen pants. Right, she had a week. Seven days to get everything in order at home for a child to move in. And seven days to get rid of some pesky vermin. "Alright, Miss Lucia. I have to get very, very busy. You'll have a new home within the week, and we'll be rid of those farm-hogging skeevers. Might even be able to salvage some of your own stuff from there, who knows? Just leave it all to me, kid. I'll see you around... Oh, and here's some pocket money until I get everything sorted out. Don't spend it all at once, or on sweets. You'll ruin your teeth." Lucia giggled, taking the coinpurse from her and attaching it to her own belt.

"Sure thing, Ma." Radha startled, then giggled. She'd have to get used to being called that. For now, she had a large week ahead of her. And that was going to start with her pretending to get drunk at the Bannered Mare. Hulda was going to love that. She wandered back down to Breezehome to grab some more gold, before heading back up to the Bannered Mare, to prepare for what she hoped would be a rather eventful evening.

 **END OF PART 01**

So yeah, that's part 1, done! Hope you like it. As always, read, review and enjoy!

Foxfire out!


End file.
